


Когда мне снова будут сниться сны

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>См. жанр</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда мне снова будут сниться сны

Городок они нашли тихий и спокойный. Семьсот человек — это не так уж и мало, если смотреть на круглое красивое число, но на поверку — улицы тихие и узкие, а лица запоминаются мгновенно. Миссис Литмстон уже на восьмом месяце, скоро на вывеске придётся менять число на не столь ровное «семьсот один». Зато все в городе рады до безумия, без конца спрашивают у неё о здоровье и дарят подарки для ещё не появившегося на свет ребёнка.  
  
Чужих городок редко видит — в этот район вообще разве что охотники в свои сезоны приезжают, но и те останавливаются либо в Литтл-Рок, либо в кемпинге, что милях в десяти южнее. Мотель, впрочем, имеется, аккуратный, хоть и маленький, ночевать в таком когда-то считалось за удачу. Изредка здесь останавливаются свернувшие с трассы не на том повороте туристы да уезжающие ни с чем риэлторы — им здесь ловить особо нечего.  
  
Их дом стоит на окраине: аккуратный белый забор, светло-синие оконные рамы, широкое крыльцо. Ничем от других домов по этой улочке, собственно, не отличается. Разве что на окнах не кружевные занавески, а тёмно-коричневые плотные шторы, да газон Дин вечно забывает постричь — на практике это занятие надоело ему до чёртиков ещё после пятого захода, — так что трава растёт неровными пучками, а поливалку никто и не включает.  
  
По утрам Дин заходит в закусочную Мэри и забирает уже всегда готовый завтрак: салат, двойной бургер, яблочный пирог и протеиновый коктейль. К нему полагались бы два стаканчика с крепким кофе, но от напитков Дин упорно отказывается.  
  
К восьми утра он уже снова в доме, а в двадцать минут девятого заводит машину и поворачивает к съезду на шоссе.  
  
\--  
  
У Сэма не сгибается правое колено, даже по лестнице пройти для него трудно, поэтому спальня в их доме — на первом этаже. Сэм ворчит, потирая особенно сильно ноющую перед дождём ногу, что это лишило их львиной дозы прелести секса, ограничив свободу передвижения. Дин на это только смеётся, подминает Сэма под себя и целует, искалеченной рукой нашаривая смазку. Вдыхая разгорячённый воздух, поддерживая за бёдра плавно двигающегося на его члене Дина, Сэм, думает, что, на самом-то деле, им очень повезло.  
  
У Дина вместо двух пальцев на левой руке остались одни обрубки. Он жалуется, поглаживая детку, что не может теперь уделять ей должного внимания. Но Сэм знает: обернись всё иначе, поменяйся они местами — Дин не смог бы водить. А значит, хуже было бы всем.  
  
По утрам Дин приносит из закусочной горячий завтрак, Сэм, поджимая пальцы босых ног, делает горячий домашний кофе. Дин вываливает на стол пакеты и приникает к своей порции кофеина, а Сэм, сжимая в руках кружку, забирается на высокий стул, устраивая ноги на стойке.  
  
Дин поглощает свой пирог в молчании, Сэм обходится кофе, а коктейль пьёт уже много позже. Бургер и салат отправляются в холодильник, а вечером оказываются в мусорном ведре, потому что Сэм готовит нормальный ужин. Дин смеётся и поддразнивает — я всегда говорил, что ты девчонка, Сэмми, — но, вернувшись вечером домой, первым делом гребёт на кухню и запускает руку — хоть бы вилку взял, сволочь! — в кастрюлю/сковородку/ уже тарелку с готовой едой и блаженно постанывает.  
  
Вечерами они устраиваются на широкой кровати. Матрас жёсткий, на этом Сэм настоял — с их многострадальными спинами только мягких перин не хватает, — и Дин фыркает, сообщая, что Сэм лишает их комфорта мирной жизни. Но Сэм знает, что на мягком Дин спит хуже — ему снится, что его затягивает в трясину ада.  
  
\--  
  
Дин нашёл работу в Литтл-Роке, помогает в магазине оружия. Клиенты там есть не всегда, весной и осенью — хватает, зимой — почти полное затишье, хотя и тогда редкие пташки попадаются. Но больше и не надо. Мистер Уинтли, хозяин магазинчика, уже совсем постарел, несмотря на явную военную выправку, и старается побольше времени проводить дома, а в последнее время чаще и чаще оставляет магазин на Дина.  
  
Дину вообще кажется, что скоро этот магазинчик станет их новым «семейным делом» — детей у Уинтли нет, а сам он… сам он держится молодцом, но всё прекрасно понимает. Что ж, автомастерской «У Дина» не будет уже никогда — так почему нет?  
  
Сэм, как говорит Дин, «сидит у него на шее, ещё и ноги свесил, громила ты эдакая», но на самом деле он занимается тем, что лучше всего знает — исследованиями. Постоянно пропахивает десятки сайтов и отсылает кучу писем, помогая охотникам, столкнувшимся с неизвестным. Всё правильно — Бобби тоже кто-то должен был заменить. Дина бесит, правда, что на втором этаже огромная комната забита пыльными книгами — крысы заведутся, Сэм, вот увидишь! — а ещё больше — то, что Сэм, несмотря на боли в ноге, каждый день шастает туда-обратно не один и не два раза, но он рад, что брат нашёл себе занятие.  
  
Первое время ему казалось, что всё рухнет под откос.  
  
\--  
  
Самое обидное, что добил их окончательно не кто иной, как обычный полтергейст. Как та бабочка на штанге, мать её — Люцифер обломался, Мать Всего покатилась лесом, Левиафаны отправились вслед за ней, а обычный полтергейст — справился.  
  
Сэм первое время едва вставал с кровати, ходил потерянный, всё время провожал взглядом бинты на руке Дина и его хромающую походку — себя корил, чего уж там, вот эта дурная привычка оказалась неистребима, да Дин и сам не лучше был.  
  
Странно оказалось — Дин, у которого воспоминания о «жизни за белым заборчиком» остались не самый лучшие, привык и втянулся мгновенно, а Сэм, который за этот заборчик так долго стремился попасть — выпал из жизни на какое-то время.  
  
Их почему-то принимали за военных в отставке: то ли выправка сказывалась, то ли ранения, достаточно необычные, то ли замкнутость, а может, то, как Сэм шарахался от чужих нечаянных прикосновений.  
  
Дин не пытался ни подтвердить такую репутацию, ни опровергнуть, а Сэму просто было всё равно.  
  
Дом у них появился месяц спустя после того, как стало ясно, что продолжать охоту — это просто самоубийство, причём, в отличие от прошлых, бессмысленное. Заборчик однажды покрасил Сэм, как сам сказал — вместо разминки, по поводу газона они шутя переругивались — работа эта была Дина, но тот безбожно тормозил, — кое-какие безделушки из ИКЕИ постепенно заполнили комнаты. Подвал они превратили в надёжный бункер, пусть и не столь крепкий, как в доме Бобби, книжный архив перевезли.  
  
Пока они приводили дом — старый, доставшийся благодаря махинациям с бумагами — в порядок, что включало в себя глобальную уборку, выбрасывание половины мебели и поклейку обоев, Сэм разрисовал стены всеми возможными видами печатей. С антидемонскими проблем не возникло, а вот на ангельские Сэм столько крови выкачал, что лежал потом пластом два дня и выслушивал нотации Дина.  
  
Дин под всеми окнами и дверями пропустил пластиковые трубочки с солью и, пока Сэм валялся в отключке, не поскупился потратить кое-что из запасов на ритуалы для защиты дома. Мой дом — моя крепость, здесь всё правильно.  
  
Но о них и не вспоминают-то — видимо, сочли отыгранными картами. Когда-то это оскорбило бы Дина, теперь он только рад.  
  
\--  
  
По вечерам, после того, как ужин уже съеден, а посуда вымыта — вечные споры, что мешает сильнее, пальцы или колено, надо будет купить посудомоечную машинку, ей-богу, — они валятся на диван и включают старые ужастики. Дин лениво поглаживает больную сэмовскую ногу, Сэм сжимает пальцами изуродованную кисть Дина: как-то автоматически, как будто фантомная боль у них — наоборот, и каждый стремится её успокоить.  
  
Сэм засыпает, закинув ноги на колени Дина и раскинувшись на весь диван, и Дин ещё долго смотрит на него, прежде чем аккуратно разбудить и помочь добраться до спальни.  
  
По ночам в доме холодно, но под одним одеялом на двоих почти жарко — Сэм так и остался горячим, как печка, каким был в детстве.  
  
Дин знает, что Сэму всё ещё снится, как он проваливается в огромную дыру в Детройте. Самому ему снится это же и много чего ещё. Иногда ночами он просыпается от тихих всхлипываний, иногда самого его будит успокаивающий шёпот Сэма, и только тогда Дин понимает, что кричал от, казалось бы, давно забытой боли.  
  
Но по утрам всё так же звенит будильник, Сэм всё так же варит крепкий кофе, в доме всё так же холодно, а пирог Мэри всё такой же божественно вкусный.  
  
И Дин улыбается, засыпая.


End file.
